The Real Christian Grey Chapters 5 and 6
by Marlette Bess
Summary: With the wedding looming large on the horizon Christian is trying to adjust to his new life with Flynn's help.


CHAPTER - 5

Christian Grey was born twenty-eight years ago on June 18, 1983, in Detroit, Michigan. His life started out hard with a crack-whore birth mother, but look at him now. He had just announced Anastasia Steel had agreed to marry him and then had an unwelcome conversation with his ex-dominant/submissive, Elena Lincoln. His adoptive mother just found out he was molested by Elena at fifteen. Christian wondered if he would ever have a normal day since meeting his love or was he doomed to live in chaos.

He was sitting alone in the living room of his parents' house when John approached. "I hate to disturb your quiet moment, but there is such an undercurrent of negativity in the house; I am wondering if you could tell me what it is."

"I thought this could wait until Monday, John, but if you can feel the current so can everyone else. Elena cornered Anastasia and basically told her that she could never satisfy my needs. Anastasia finally got pissed off and threw a drink in her face. I came across the scene, Elena and I had it out. Then my mother walked in on the three of us. It was horrible. She threw Elena out only after slapping her hard across the face." He exhaled a big sigh similar to letting the air out of a balloon.

"Elena left and Anastasia went in the opposite direction. My mother bombarded me with questions. Some I answered and some I didn't, but the cat is out of the bag. I don't know what's going to happen now. Ana and I are okay. I promised her my relationship with Elena had ended. My mother is not going to let this go until she gets the whole truth. What I have always feared has come to pass. This is the first time I feel cheap and dirty. I need to gather my love and give her my surprise. You, my friend, need to go find Rhian and continue with the party."

"Christian, don't get down. You have what you want. You have the woman of your heart who wants nothing more than you."

Just then Anastasia appeared at the door. "Yes, he does have the woman of his heart. John, I'm sure you're helping Christian and thank you for helping me on Thursday. But if I could just have a bit of time with him?" John smiled and left the room.

"Oh, my love, we need to continue partying with your guests. We have spent way too much time apart from them. Whatever happens now, we are together. I would never, ever, ever leave you. I just want to feel you with me and have you tell me that I did nothing wrong," she begged.

Christian unfolded from the uncomfortable position he was sitting in and took Ana in his arms. "You have done nothing wrong. Please, don't let this mess spoil our engagement. I want you in the worst way, but that can wait until later."

Ana pulled his face down to hers while grabbing his hair. She kissed him with the passion that she usually reserved for the bedroom. He groaned at her powerful love. He was about to take her on the living room couch when Mia yelled, "Get a room!"

Christian continued to kiss Anastasia while trying to wave Mia off, but she would have none of that. "Come on you two, let's party." Ana said to Mia after breaking off the kiss, "One day I'll interrupt you when you're in a moment of passion just to let you know how it feels." Mia laughed and drifted off to another room.

Christian said, "Do you want your surprise now or later?"

She smiled at him. "You have been a poor birthday boy. Let's join the others." Anastasia took his hand and they went to find their guests.

June 20, 2011, Christian was again flopped on John's couch looking at the pale green ceiling. "I think the ceiling should be yellow like sunshine or blue like the sky."

"I know you don't want to talk, Christian, but tell me what is going on." John said sternly.

"My mother showed up at Grey House at two-thirty today just like any other business appointment. She had made Andrea swear that she wouldn't tell me. I was surprised as she marched in wearing her blue sundress, dressed as only Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey could be dressed, impeccably. I stood up and gave her a kiss. She grabbed my hand and we went to talk on the white leather L-shaped couch. She was kind and gentle. Then all hell broke loose."

"I need to back up. Carrick confronted me on Sunday morning before breakfast, since Ana and I had slept in the boathouse in the garden of flowers that I had made where I gave her an engagement ring on bended knee. Anyway, back to Carrick, he was his usual non-confrontational self. He asked what happened with Elena. I just told him that we had affair - years ago, and he seemed satisfied with my answer. Then he got the idea that I needed a prenuptial agreement if I was going to get married. We argued. We even took the argument into the kitchen where Ana overheard the upheaval. She told Carrick that she would sign any agreement he wanted, just like she signed the NDA without reading it. She told me at the time that she would never talk about me no matter what happened, and she has been true to her word. One more thing, I told her to tear up the NDA. She smiled at me."

He went for water and then sat on the couch.

"I know I'm wandering all over the place here, John, but I'm just going to continue. I settled the discussion with my dad and told him that no way in hell was Anastasia going to sign a prenup - that, if she left me, she may as well take the money with her. I certainly wouldn't have a life anyway. On the way home Ana told me that Carrick made her feel like a cheap gold-digger."

John said, "I'm just as curious as your father - why no prenup?"

"On that Thursday night when we were in Portland at José's Art Show, I told her that I wanted her without restrictions, rules, or devices. That was just not for her coming back to me then, but I meant it with my entire being. John, I have made money and you know I like being rich but, since finding Anastasia, I want her more than money. Even though in the back of my mind, I fear she will leave I want her more than money, almost more than life itself. I love her."

"I understand that, Christian, but your father is a lawyer, he only wants to protect your assets. He is concerned about your financial well-being, just like any father might be when his son wants to marry a girl he just met."

"Ana is not interested in my money. I have to basically buy things for her instead of her buying them on her own. You might be surprised to know that she hates to shop. On our first meeting, she called me the ultimate consumer."

"Boy, she nailed you the first time. She can read you like a book."

Christian smiled and said, "When she stumbled into my office and looked up from the floor with those powder-blue eyes, I thought she could look right through me. Now I know she can. She can see through all my bullshit."

"No wonder you stalked her to Portland. I'm sure you wanted to know if she could see through you again. Just one question before I let you tell me about the haranguing you took from your mother. What feelings did you have other than the desire to make her your submissive?

Christian looked at the floor a while as he gathered his wits. "I had the need or desire to be with her all the time. I waited five days before tracking her down at Clayton's Hardware. How I hate to wait for anything. I don't think that's an emotion, more of a compulsion, but then again, I had never felt like that before, not since the very beginning with Elena. With her it was about my hormones; with Ana it's all about need. I've no idea what I would have done if she was not interested in me."

"Okay what about Grace? I'm sure she could not be as easily put off as Carrick." He actually smirked at Christian.

"You do know my mother! She started asking me if she had been a bad mother. How could Grace be a bad mother? I already had one of those I told her. Then my very composed and refined mother started to cry. She was very surprised when I scooted next to her and held her in my arms, something I had never done until the night Charlie Tango went down. Ana has helped me so much with the touching thing or, as you like to say, my haphephobia. You must have used your big words on Ana when you talked to her. What were you trying to do scare the shit out of her?"

"No, I just wanted to see her reaction. If she had not been so nervous and overwhelmed she could have figured the words out. You know you really do intimidate her."

"Yes, and I'm trying not to, but old habits are hard to break. Do you want me to tell you about my mother?"

"Please go ahead, good sir." Flynn stood up and bowed at Christian. They both smiled at each other.

"I don't know why this is so damn urgent to tell you, but it feels like it is to me."

Christian got another bottle of water and tossed one to John. "Good catch, Sir." After drinking, he set the bottle on the table. "My mother is a piece of work. After all the tears, she said, "I have seen so many broken and abused children in my career as a pediatrician. You were one of those children who still haunt me to this day. When I was called to look after a small boy in a filthy blue sweater in the emergency room all those years ago, when I saw you, I knew you were mine. My heart broke, and then you smiled at me, all the fear I had melted away. I kept making excuses for child services not to take you away that day. Then Carrick and I went to see you in foster care. You grabbed my hand and would not let go until the foster mother yanked your hand from mine and you went into a complete tizzy fit. You wouldn't talk, but you drew me pictures."

"She took my hand in hers asking how it was possible that she had let a pedophile ruin me? She thought my days of abuse were long over until that bitch Elena molded me into a non-loving man. She wanted to know the truth. She asked if I was one of Elena's play things because everyone knew Elena had boy-toys for years. My mother found out that I was one of those boy-toys...her own son. Then she told me that she could have killed Elena with her bare hands on my birthday! She said, 'I'm going to tell you something I never told another human being. You've always been my favorite child. I know as a parent, I'm not supposed to have a favorite, but you're so special. To find out you were abused again, breaks me. Christian; it just breaks me'."

"John, I was so floored that all I could do was kiss her sweet cheek, like she did when I was a boy. Tears were running down my face, something she had never witnessed. I knew I had to say something, but I didn't know what to say. Elena happened a long time ago, I told her. She would have none of that. Then she asked if the abuse from Elena had changed me. I could not lie to her so I answered yes. Then she said, "Christian, I'm a bad mother. A good mother would have taught you abuse was wrong." I think my tears were falling even harder as I struggled for my handkerchief. When I calmed down, I told her that, with Elena, I didn't know it was abuse until Ana came along. Elena used the old carrot-and-stick trick. The carrot was her sex, and the stick was literally a stick, but she used canes, belts, and her favorite was a whip. I did learn discipline and focus. Yes, I learned a lot about sex and control and then I shut up."

He drank the rest of his water bottle. John waited for him to continue.

"Then she asked the question I'd been dreading for years. "How long, Christian?" I told her six years, and it was like I had kicked her in the gut. Her face fractured in front of me. I didn't know what to do and I was in a panic. She said, "Why did Anastasia think it was abuse?" I told her, Ana didn't think at fifteen I was capable of entering into a sexual relationship. Of course, Ana thinks Elena or Mrs. Robinson is pure evil. My mother asked one final question, 'Did she give you the money to start your company?' I nodded, and she said with hatred in her voice, "Payment for services rendered." I have never been so shocked and hurt in my life. I told her on my birthday it started at fifteen and ended at twenty-one."

"She got up and smiled then said she would get together with Anastasia about the wedding this week. She kissed me on each cheek, like she normally does. What do you make of my mother, John? Have I lost her love? I feel rather empty. She did not fail me, but I failed her. It's the first time I realized that all those fucked years affected my mother, as well as the subs."

"Christian, your mother is hurt because she could not and did not protect you from Elena, the sexual predator. Her confessions that it was love at first sight and you have always been her favorite are heart wrenching. She would do anything to save you from that pain; little did she know that you are just feeling that pain for the first time. Rest assured that she still loves you, but her hurt is lashing out at you. You have been in a constant state of upheaval since Ana came into your life. Someday the secret of your lifestyle will come out, but it will not matter, because by then your life with Anastasia will be forged. Remember secrets always come out no matter how hard you try to hide them. Take your mom to lunch in a couple of weeks. The best revenge against Elena is striving to have a happy life."

"I like your form of revenge. Should I ask my dad to apologize to Ana?"

"No, do you really want to bring up that shit again? Christian, Ana has to fight her own battles and this one is between the future daughter-in-law and the future father-in-law. As long as she never thinks she is a gold-digger in your eyes, then Ana is fine."

"I guess I will see you tomorrow and now I need to tell Ana about my rather interesting day."

Christian stood, stretched, collected his water bottles, disposed of them in the recycle bin, and walked out.

Taylor and Christian were on time to pick up Ana. She crawled in the back of the car next to Christian. She put on his seat belt. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You look rather unhappy, Ana, what is it?"

"This is the start of the seventh week I've known you and, in that time, I have been de-virginized, graduated college, moved to Seattle, gotten my first full-time job, been stalked by an ex sub, kneed my employer in the balls, and agreed to marry you. It has all been too much. I could add the fun parts, like soaring, sailing, and your kinky fuckery, but I need life to slow down. How do you keep up with the pace that life is throwing at us?"

"Ana, when you put it like that, no wonder we are both exhausted. Now that you have agreed to marry me, over the next few weeks, the pace will keep at a steady clip. We don't need to do anything tonight, so we can just relax together."

As they went up to the penthouse, he gave her a soft kiss with no sexual intentions. Ana looked much more relaxed. After a wonderful dinner of meatloaf requested by Christian, they retired to the great room and sank into the couch.

"I've something to tell you. My mother visited me today. She made an appointment with Andrea, just like any other business person, and I was floored when she came in. We sat, and she cried, asking me if she had failed as a mother. Oh it was extremely hard to reassure her that she was the best thing in my life. She asked questions about Elena and all that shit. She knows you know and will probably ask you questions when you get together this week to discuss the wedding."

Ana groaned, "I wish I had taken you up on your offer to fly to Las Vegas and get married."

"No you don't, because I want to show you off as my bride. I know you have questions to ask me so let me get us an after-dinner drink and we'll talk."

Ana could not believe that he had not jumped her bones yet. Christian was being reasonable and rational; maybe because he figured out she was truly his.

The sweet golden liquid slid down her throat. "What is this? It is sweet and hot with a bite,"

"It's Galliano, Italian licorice liqueur."

"Why have we never done this before," she questioned.

"You're right; we have been too busy with other things. There is so much that I want to show you in the world. Do you have a passport?"

"No, I don't have a passport."

"You will need a passport for the honeymoon."

"Isn't there a question on the form about where I intend to travel?"

"I'm not telling, and it sounds like you have already applied for a passport."

"Just on a whim, I sent it off two weeks ago."

"Good girl."

Christian took her in his arms, kissed her passionately, and then went back to being relaxed. Ana knew this was his plan, to keep her relaxed until she had no will but to give him what he wanted.

"What do you want me to say to your mother if and when she asks?"

"You know me, Ana; you know the good, the bad, and the ugly parts of me. Anything you want to say is fine. Flynn told me today that secrets have a way of coming out. If the sub/dom thing comes out, my reputation will survive because it was all adult fun and games; but if Mrs. Robinson comes out, I would have to endure everyone's pity. I can barely take pity from you. Please, I trust you."

She took a sip of the golden liquid and said, "I would never hurt you, Christian, but your mother wants to know if she should do something to help you now. Victims of sexual abuse often think it's their fault. You didn't realize that until a few days ago..."

"I want you to know that my lawyer has drawn up a separation agreement with Elena dissolving our partnership. He will handle it and I'm not going to see her."

"Thank you, Christian; I just never want another confrontation with her or any of your other subs."

"I know you don't, even though you prove to me again and again you can handle yourself in a crisis. On to a more pleasant subject The Wedding. How big of a wedding do you want? I would be honored to cover the costs."

"Look, Christian, I know you have as much money as God, but let me have a little dignity. Can I please buy my own wedding gown? Of course, Carla and Ray want to pay for something. They know they can't pay for the style of wedding we will have. Could you give them a little slack or talk to them about how they might contribute? They just don't want to be left out of their own daughter's wedding."

"Good point, well made, Miss Steel, soon to be my Mrs. Grey! Have you decided how many people will be there?"

"Christian, I was hoping that you and your parents would decide that. I know my mother has a few friends and Ray wants José Sr. and José there. That won't be a problem, will it?" She gave him a rather threatening look.

He smiled and ran his index finger across her cheek. "Look at the time; it's almost ten and do you think we should head to bed?"

Ana took the last sip of the golden liquid just as Christian did. She put her arms around his neck and he carried her to bed.

"How many orgasms does my lady want? I'm taking requests tonight."

"Just one please, long, slow, and sweet. I have become rather fond of your love making abilities. I think it has been such a relaxing evening that long, slow, and sweet is in order."

"Anyway I can have you, Ana. Let's get our clothes off, shall we?"

They each looked at each other and started to take their own clothes off. Then they used the toilet, taking turns, and even brushed their teeth. When Ana slipped between the sheets, Christian had pulled the duvet cover off onto the floor. He crawled in next to her.

"Can I make love to you, Christian? I want to thank you for asking me to marry you?"

Christian was trying to shield his look of terror from Ana, but his voice was clear and full of expectation when he answered yes. She had her man and was going to seduce him into an orgasm, something she had wanted to do since the first time she was naked in his bed.

"I can turn off the light or get a mask for your eyes, or, better yet, just put your arm over your eyes if it gets too intense. If you want me to stop at any time, just say stop. Do you understand, Christian?"

He grinned because she was using the same words he had used on her many times before. Now he was intrigued about what she was going to do to him."

Ana started kissing his face, his forehead, then his eyebrows, and licked his eyelids. She kissed his temples, then down to his ears, and licked his ear canal. She had no game plan. She sucked her way across his jaw line to his other ear and did the same thing back up to his temple. She then kissed his nose and sucked on each earlobe, but never touched his lips. Christian was starting to squirm, just like she hoped he would. He even tried to kiss her, and she said, "If you aren't still, I'll have to restrain you."

He gulped air trying not to laugh. She placed both hands around his neck and started to massage the stressors away from his day. She slowly massaged his neck and kissed him from the jaw line to the base of the neck. She threw off the sheet to see what effect she was having on him. She was satisfied because his penis was on the rise. She kissed his shoulder and then started outlining where the lipstick had been. From there she made smaller and smaller outlines until her hands met half way between his navel and the base of his neck. He seemed very relaxed and she started to kiss his chest with no regard for his scars. Her hands came to rest on his nipples.

Christian drew in a breath, but she looked at his penis, and it was still growing so she did not stop. She bent over him, sucking his nipples, while her own nipples were grazing his skin. She was surprised his nipples got hard. This was all new territory for her. She sucked on his navel and then gave him a belly fart, which made Christian laugh. She knew that was the closest she was going to get to tickling him and she didn't want to change the mood. Ana took pity on him turning him over so he lying on his front so she scooted up to kiss his lips. His penis popped up and was between her legs moving to the bottom of her butt.

"Do you want me to continue? I don't want to overload you with too much touch." After she broke off her kiss, the only word that came out of his mouth was "more."

She rolled off and straddled him, putting her vagina almost within licking distance of his tongue, but she had his arms pinned against the sides of his body. Christian could smell her and everything was taken to another level. He could not lick her, so he blew his breath across her opening. She looked back and smiled at him. His penis was flexing as she looked down at his feet. She placed her hands at his navel, started to rub his stomach and rubbed concentric circles like he had done to her thighs so many times. She had learned from the master. She rubbed his hips, trying not to touch his penis; when she could not feel his feet she stretched her body on top of him, making sure she did not smash his penis because she wanted that later.

Ana was stretched on Christian's body, her feet were on his shoulders and her hands were stretched massaging his feet. Christian was now groaning and she could feel his hard penis pressing right below her breasts. Then she remembered he had said something about fucking her breasts.

She jumped off him and moved his legs, getting between them. She moved down so her breasts were at penis level then she cupped her breasts around his penis and slowly moved up and down. Christian was looking in horror and delight, and then started to move. It was awkward and a little painful, but strange and good. He moved faster and faster, and he yelled her name and his liquid started to squirt. She licked it as fast as it shot. When he was still, she cleaned him off and said, "Now you know what it's like to be made love to long, slow, and sweet."

"Ana, my Ana, you can do that to me anytime you want. No one has ever done that to me. Firstly, I would have stopped them and, secondly, I'm so glad it was you, but don't I get to do you?"

She climbed back on the bed and lay down next to him. He looked at her with such love and devotion that she practically came then. She had cum in her hair and he sucked it out. Then he kissed her and she sucked his tongue. This was arousing as Ana started to grind against his hip.

Christian said nothing because she had said nothing. There was no music, no beat, or rhythm, only responding to each other. Christian looked down on her beautiful body and started in the middle of her navel, contemplating the fact that someday he wanted to suck Galliano from it. He thought there were at least fifty liqueurs that would be sweetened by Ana's navel; it would take him a lifetime of navel sucking to do that. He firmly rubbed the sides of her body as his tongue kept circling her navel. He switched his circling tongue to her breasts, sucking each nipple hard until they stood at attention.

"Ana," he whispered and sunk his long index finger into her to see if she wanted him, then pulled it out and sucked it. He got off the bed and pulled her butt to the edge and sucked her clitoris with two fingers inside her. He slowed it down again as she started to grind against him.

"Christian, I want you, please."

"You showed me no mercy, so why should I show you any?"

He went back to sucking as she built, and then she screamed his name, but Christian did not stop. He worked on her again because he wanted her to have another orgasm.

She was panting, trying to catch her breath as he put her legs against his chest with the bottoms of her feet pointing to the ceiling. He entered slowly, no slamming, no sharp thrusts, only circling like he did with his fantastic tongue. They had never done it in this position.

"Christian, I want to kiss you," she said breathlessly.

"I wanted to kiss you too, Baby. Do you want me to go a little faster?"

"I love your torture, just do what you want, and I will try to give you what you need..." she trailed off.

He increased his speed and then reversed his movements. He saw the little beads of sweat appear on her breasts and knew it wouldn't be too long before she was there. Now he started to thrust in and out harder and harder until they came in harmony. When he pulled out, he crawled on her body and found her mouth. She claimed his body next to hers and kissed him as hard as he was kissing her. He finally broke off the kiss.

He looked at his watch it was nearly midnight, he took it off and placed it on the night stand. "We need to sleep. I hope I satisfied you, Anastasia." He was still breathing hard.

"If you satisfied me anymore, I would be in heaven, and I mean the literal place."

"Oh, it was death from orgasm again, dear?"

She turned off the light with a smile on her face.

When Ana woke in the morning, her hair was sticky. She slid out of bed and went to the shower. Christian joined her and saw what she was doing.

"The least, I could do is wash your hair after dirtying it up last night."

She turned her back to him and let his magic fingers do the work. He even helped her blow dry it. They were both dressed professionally when they were seated at the breakfast bar.

Mrs. Jones asked, "Miss Steel, what would you like for breakfast?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I have pancakes and bacon?"

Christian said, "Sounds good, Miss Steel; I'll have two eggs with mine, Mrs. Jones."

Ana's cell phone went off. It was Christian's mom asking them to dinner on Wednesday and at the same time, Christian was talking to his dad about going to a Mariners game the following Monday."

They smiled at each other and both said yes.

Last night had been what they needed, just to be with each other without pressure. Ana kissed Christian good bye out in front of SIP. Christian was immediately in the throes of passion. She smiled and waved good bye as Sawyer opened the door for her.

Christian attended his standing appointment at Dr. Flynn's office on that Tuesday afternoon.

John said as Christian entered the office, "You look happier?"

"John, I think it was easier when there were no expectations. Last night she made love to me. She asked me if she could, and what was I supposed to say, don't touch me, I'm not ready? Fuck, I don't know if I'll ever be ready. She is a very persistent woman. I think if I had said no, she would have found a way to do it anyway."

"Before you go any further, did she harm you?" He said with a sarcasm.

"No, that is not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"The point being, my good man, that no one has ever taken me to a place of such fulfillment before. I always do the fulfilling, but she took me to heaven, nirvana, or a paradise, whatever you want to call it. She touched me slowly with purpose. She kissed and licked my nipples until they were hard, something that I think surprised her. Certainly she must know our anatomy is the same. Then again she probably never read a medical book, always had her nose stuck in a nineteenth century romantic novel. The most erotic thing she did was to take my penis between her breasts and work me off. It was stimulating, and my cum went all over her face and in her hair. She looked so self-satisfied that, when I relaxed, I didn't want to move from that moment.

"Did you thank her for this wonderful experience?"

"After I told her it was another first, I went to work on her exquisite body. Yes, I took her to the same place she had taken me. Am I more relaxed knowing she is committed to me because I know she is going to marry me? I seemed to be more relaxed and can enjoy new things; maybe it is not enjoyment, but just allowing experiences to happen to me, instead of being in control the entire time. Am I changing, John?"

"I think you have a long way to go but, if Anastasia can make you relax during sex, you are making progress. Do you still have your security guards? I bet you know everything she sees and does at work. You're a major control freak. Surprisingly, you gave up that control for one minute in the bedroom."

He grinned, "It was more than a minute. You're right about my control, but lately so much seems to be out of my control. Speaking of control, my mother wants to discuss the wedding tomorrow night. I don't want a confrontation with her."

"Do you think Grace will discuss Elena in front of Ana?"

"No, my mother is too sophisticated, but it will be the first time being back in the house since my birthday."

"Don't you have good memories of that night, like the boathouse filled with hearts and flowers?"

"Yes, I guess I should concentrate on that."

"Do you want a grand wedding?"

"I don't think Ana wants one, but then I'll find out tomorrow night. John, am I making progress? I'm always storming in here with another crisis on my hands."

"Christian, you're figuring out what kind of life you want. You're opening your life up to Ana to include her. I know these are stressful times and really good times. You wanted to marry Ana, and she said yes, but you're a "rush into the fire" kind of guy. You're doing the best you can. I'll never say that you're not going to fail, but you're sincerely trying to be considerate of Ana and her feelings and your own. It's strange and new. Just keep coming and talking. I feel it does help ground you. Do you feel calmer now than when you walked in the door? I also think it helps seeing Ana right after our sessions."

"Yes, you're right. I used to jump all over her when she got in the car. I'm still learning about her moods, wants, and needs, both sexual and non-sexual. Before I go, I'm going to ask her to move her things into the penthouse. I don't know if she is paying Kate rent or not, but I know everything in the penthouse is mine. We need more of Anastasia in the penthouse."

"Good idea, Christian. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No, I'll see you Thursday, but bill me for tomorrow. You probably need a little more time with Rhian and the boys."

Christian left, giving John time to write notes. This day was easier for John than most because there was no big Christian crisis. He seemed calm, John wrote. He also noted that Ana had taken Christian to paradise, and he had been a willing participant. Everything was going great, no nightmares, no days without sleep, and his ability to articulate his feelings was increasing. Christian appeared to be less self-absorbed and more able to embrace to the world he lived in.

CHAPTER - 6

Wednesday night after work, Christian picked Ana up. They headed out to his parents' house in Bellevue with Taylor and Sawyer in the front. It was becoming so natural having both of them around that Ana forgot about them, just as Christian predicted when Ana was self-conscience around Taylor.

"You look a little nervous about tonight."

"Christian, shouldn't I be? I have never planned a wedding before or been a bride. I do have news about my dress. Mrs. Kavanagh would like to make my wedding dress. Before you go all ballistic on me, she has a company that does custom wedding gowns. I promise you that I'll not embarrass you when I walk down the aisle."

"My God, Ana, you could wear a gunnysack and look gorgeous to me." He picked up her left hand, kissed her knuckles and then her oval diamond, platinum engagement ring. She felt it go straight to her groin and wondered if they would have sex in the boathouse. Maybe even a good spanking!

There was no one to greet them at the front door so they walked in. Christian called out to Grace and Carrick. He saw them in the backyard, so they walked through the house. Christian went into the kitchen and poured some white wine before heading out.

Grace said as they opened the door, "There they are. You'll forgive me if I don't get up; it has been a long day that started early. You look lovely, Anastasia; I thought maybe you would be dressed more casually tonight."

Christian gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze on her shoulder. He gave his father a sneer because he was still pissed at him for making Ana feel awkward about the prenup.

Ana said, "I didn't change from work. I hope you don't mind but I'm taking my shoes off. These shoes have been killing my feet all day. It's really weird; I'm wearing these for the first time, and I have pain. All my other shoes have fit perfectly."

Grace wondered where Ana had gotten the shoes.

Christian kneeled down and removed her shoes. Grace and Carrick were amazed that Christian started to rub Anastasia's feet without a second thought. They had never known Christian to touch anyone, other than handshakes and occasional awkward hugs, except for the night he returned after Charlie Tango when down. They remembered Christian pulled Ana into his lap, and she nuzzled his chest. Grace and Carrick were shocked by the closeness of Christian and Ana. It was unbelievable that Ana could easily touch Christian - something no one had been able to do his entire life.

Ana was the first to notice Grace and Carrick's reaction. Christian said, "I know this is all new to you but I want to touch Ana all the time. It's new to me and I like it," he said with a big smile. "Carrick, you want a prenup? You can either have me like I am now, or you can drive Ana away and have me the way I was seven weeks ago."

Ana tried to stop him from massaging her feet, but he just casually kept doing it, and she had to admit it felt good. Christian looked down and realized her feet were actually red. He mumbled, "Caroline Acton will pay for this."

Ana said to Christian, "Would you please get me another glass of wine." He smiled and dutifully went into the kitchen.

"Carrick, if you want me to sign a prenup, just bring it to SIP. I don't want money. I can certainly appreciate that I had nothing to do with helping Christian grow his empire and would be a fool to think I was entitled to any of it if our marriage doesn't work out. I only want to be with the man I love. He is so charismatic and broken at the same time. I just want him. I don't think he would give me up if that's what you want. I want to be a welcome part of your family. Please let's not start the marriage off on a sour note."

Christian had been listening at the door. Carrick said, "It's nothing against you, Ana; it's just I want to protect our boy."

Christian joined them again, handing Ana her wine. "Dad, there is something you don't know about Ana. Sorry...Honey this might be embarrassing; Dad, she gave up everything to be with me. She gave me her virginity." Ana turned red, and Grace and Carrick looked like they had been hit with a sledgehammer.

"Christian, stop, poor Ana! You just divulged the most intimate information," Grace scolded him.

"But don't you see she gave me her worth, everything that is precious to her, and I want to give her everything. Certainly what I can give is not as precious as what she gave, but I want to give her everything."

Ana had tears coming down her face and ran into the bathroom.

"Christian, look what you have done to Ana," Carrick said.

"You're just as bad, Dad, making her feel like a cheap gold-digger."

Grace went into the kitchen and found Ana horrified. "He loves you, my dear, and I have never seen him so open to explain why he won't do what his father wants. You really do love my son. I have one question and, if you don't want to answer then it's alright. Did you give yourself to my son because he is Christian Grey or because you loved him?"

"Grace, I was very inexperienced and I fell head over heels the first time I saw him. I had no idea who Christian Grey was. But he is so complicated; and what he just did was so inappropriate, but it was wondrous to know that he knows how much I gave him."

"You're going to make Christian the perfect wife. You see him as no other has." Grace gave Anastasia a kiss on the cheek. They walked onto the patio together. Christian got up and held Ana for a long time. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her hair.

After dinner, the discussion about the wedding began in earnest. Everyone agreed that July 30 was the perfect day, even though Christian didn't want to wait that long. At least that would give Grace enough time to get the invitations out. Ana told them no more than a hundred people. Christian wanted pale pink, ivory and silver as the wedding colors. Ana didn't care about the colors, thinking Christian was much more sophisticated than she.

Christian told Ana, Grace and Carrick that he had talked to Ray and Carla. They had agreed to let him pay for the wedding. He hoped that no one at the table would object either.

Ana said, "I love you and thank you for talking to my parents. The only thing I'm paying for is my dress. I can't thank you enough, Christian for letting me do so. Also Grace and Carrick, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you have volunteered your beautiful home for the wedding. I know this is a significant amount of work for the Grey family, and I do appreciate all your time and effort."

Ana continued after a sip of wine, "You all have planned events before, but this is my first. I have only been at my job a few weeks and need to work. I will answer any and all questions, but Christian knows more about what he wants than I do. I just want simple and elegant. No doves, no ice-carved swans and please, no bride and groom on the cake, no matter how much my mother demands it. I want Christian's day to be perfect because, if he is happy, then I'm over the moon."

Grace smirked at her, "I'm sorry, Ana, but you'll have a lot more to do than just to make Christian happy. I understand the boys are going to a Mariners game on Monday night. I'll work late then come over for dinner with you, if that is okay. That way we can discuss the wedding in detail."

"Grace, that will be perfect," Ana said excitedly. "I'll read a few bridal magazines for ideas. My mother and father will have their invitation list by Monday and I'll have mine ready then. Please don't worry; I doubt if it's more than fifteen people. All my friends will be in the wedding. Christian, who's your Best Man?"

"I think we have the same happy couple in mind. I have invited them out to dinner on Friday night so we can ask them together, if you haven't asked Kate already."

"You need to ask Mia to do something in the wedding." Grace challenged.

Christian answered, "Have her design the meal with the caterers, and then she can have people sign the guest book at the wedding."

"Perfect, dear boy, she will be so happy to do something for you."

"Just dinner should not be too outlandish, okay, Mom. Remember Ana's request simple and elegant."

"You two better go now, we all have a long workday tomorrow. Ana, it's always a pleasure."

Kisses were given all around as they left. In the car, Christian asked Ana if she had told Kate.

"No, Christian, I've been very busy. But I have a question for you. Why pale pink, ivory, and silver for the wedding colors? Not that I mind - I think they're perfect."

He smiled, "That is easy - pale pink for your skin, ivory because white is too sharp except for shirts, and silver or platinum is the color of your engagement ring. How does the ring feel?"

"You know it fits perfectly, just like the clothes you've bought me. I don't understand why these damn shoes hurt my feet. One more thing, why did you say that about my virginity to your parents," She whispered the last part.

"With my dad, it's all about wealth. If you were rich or going to inherit a fortune, he wouldn't have brought up the money. In my eyes, your virginity is worth a fortune to me. You gave it to me with no reservation and no strings attached, just like I'm giving my wealth to you."

"That is very sweet but...in the age we live, it's pretty impractical."

"Besides that, Ana, when you came back to me, I told you I wanted you without rules or restrictions. I meant that in all things in life. I just want you. Speaking of impractical why haven't you moved your things from Kate's into the penthouse?"

"You don't want any of my old junk cluttering up your beautiful place."

"I want your things in our house. The place is too sterile and when the new house is finished, did you think nothing would be yours? Help me adjust to this new situation and move your stuff in. I thought we would take over some lunch to Kate's, and have you moved in by Saturday night, if that is okay with you, Anastasia."

She took his face and kissed it long and hard, not caring who was in the front seat.

It was late in the afternoon; John was doing paperwork to clear his desk before heading home. He was exasperated at himself not making better headway with one of his patients.

"Hi, Christian, just let me finish this thought and I'll be right with you."

"Take your time."

In a few minutes, John joined Christian. "How is the groom?"

"I suppose you are talking about last night with my parents. I'm still fucking pissed off at my dad. He just can't get it through his head that I'm in love with Ana, and I'm going to marry her without a prenup. I even told my parents that what she brought to the table was more important than money, her virginity. He still didn't get it."

"Wait a minute Christian, you told your parents you deflowered a virgin for her wealth?"

Christian looking very proud of himself, said matter of fact, "Yes!"

"Was Anastasia in the room?"

"She was sitting right next to me while I was rubbing her feet."

John just put his head in hands and shook it. "What is wrong with what I did?"

"You told Anastasia's private secret. Women do not want their virginity hauled out in front of parents like a prized cow. How did Anastasia feel?"

"She cried."

"What if she had told your parents that you beat the shit out of her? Your adolescent brain is working overtime. How could you be so inappropriate?"

Christian looked shocked at John. Somehow he could not comprehend what he had done was wrong.

"Christian, how did you think that it was okay to embarrass your love?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I didn't think."

"What did Ana say when you talked about it later?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

John could say nothing more and leaned back, throwing up his hands in a giant gesture of aggravation.

"Wasn't I supposed to bring it up after I apparently committed a large sin?"

"I see we aren't getting anywhere with this subject. Any other stories you want to tell me, or are they just as idiotic as the last one you told me?"

"I don't get why you're all upset. I was just making an analogy with her virginity. What's the fucking big deal?"

"How was the rest of your dinner with your parents?" John hoped he was changing the subject.

He rambled on a good twenty minutes about the wedding plans.

"So you think you are working toward the goal of marriage?"

"Yes, we still have issues."

"Do you think that it would help to discuss them with me?"

"I'll ask her."

"Are you going on a honeymoon?"

"Stupid question, John, I'm taking her to Europe for three weeks. Since I'm the new boss of her company, I know she can take the time off."

"Cute, Christian, is she still angry about you buying SIP?"

"No, since the Jack Hyde incident, she hasn't said much. But, of course, her promotion to acting editor has helped. And before you come down hard, I had nothing to do with it. I told you that we found a partial print that we have not matched from the Charlie Tango incident. That is why we are still under such heavy security. I haven't shared anything with Ana. Sometimes I get so scared about who is after us. I know it is an irrational fear, but sometimes my mind just goes there."

"At least you recognize it as irrational."

"I have to go and think about why telling my parents about her virginity was so bad. Do you think Ana is mad but has not been showing it?"

"She may not want to say anything because she does not want to set you off. Things are going well between you. But when you have a fight, she may throw it in your face; just be prepared. I don't seem to be helping you much today. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No, I'm taking Ana to the Space Needle; she has never been there. Kate and Elliot will join us. I'm asking Elliot to be my Best Man, and Ana is asking Kate to be her Maid of Honor."

"Have a great dinner and a good weekend. See you Monday." They shook hands and the session ended.

Christian waited in the car for Ana to come out. When she got in he kissed her hair. "Did I embarrass you at my parents' last night about the virginity statement?"

"You must have seen Dr. Flynn today." He raked his fingers through his copper hair and nodded.

"In the moment, I thought it was the most inappropriate comment you had ever made about me. Then, when I went to the bathroom, I realized that it was like you were a knight defending my honor. You really do understand that what I gave you all those weeks ago was a very precious gift, not just _a situation_." She leaned over and kissed his lips, not caring about Taylor in the front.

"Your mother asked me if I gave my virginity to Christian Grey or you. I told her I fell in love with you when I stumbled into your office. I knew nothing of Christian Grey."

He kissed her knuckles with butterfly kisses.

Christian went on the warpath after Ana's feet were swollen and red. He demanded that Caroline Acton bring shoes to the penthouse. There was an invasion of shoes when Caroline Acton showed up with a shoe assistant from Neiman Marcus. Taylor announced them.

Christian put on his jacket and greeted them. Minutes later, Ana came out of the bedroom after changing into slacks. Caroline Acton was a petite woman in her mid-fifties with short hair of varying shades of gray. Her demeanor was friendly and all business.

"Miss Steel, it's so nice to finally meet you. I must apologize for your shoe discomfort. Could I see the offending shoes?"

Ana fished them out of the back of the closet where she had thrown them last night after Christian carried her from the car to the elevator. Ana handed them to her unceremoniously.

"If you would please sit, Mr. Billy will measure you. I thought I had your correct size."

Mr. Billy gave her the correct number, size 8. Caroline looked at the shoe and decided that it was sized wrong at the factory. She made a note on her iPad.

Ana watched as Mr. Billy opened box after box of shoes for her to try on.

Christian said, "Ana, please don't forget our honeymoon, and you will need shoes for work and play."

Caroline turned to Ana, "Will you need a wedding dress?"

"Thank you, no, I have made other arrangements," Ana said quietly.

"When would you like to meet about shopping for your honeymoon?"

Christian looked as she was standing in stilettos of powder-blue suede. Ana gave Christian a nod about the shoes and smiled. She kept trying on shoes and finally looked at Caroline.

"I really don't like shopping, Ms. Acton. Christian would be more than willing to accompany me, but I don't think he should see all my new clothes, for the honeymoon. I feel I should have a few surprises. What day is the least busy in Neiman Marcus?"

"That would be Monday afternoon." Caroline answered.

Ana went and found her BlackBerry. She checked dates found Monday, the 18th of July at two o'clock would suit her. "Would it be possible for you pick things out and have them ready for me to try on? I hope you don't mind. I'm making this effort for Christian; otherwise, I would let you send over the clothes."

"As you wish, Miss Steel, I'll be ready and waiting for you at two on July 18."

Ms. Action noted the appointment in her iPad and Ana tossed her BlackBerry to Christian to program it into her schedule. He looked up and nodded to her because the shoes she was now wearing were high gloss, Chinese red stilettos.

"Miss Steel, you are dream to shop for with your slim figure but, now seeing you in person I feel that your color is not white. Do have any colors you like more than others?"

"No not particularly, I do like your choices. I think I have a tendency to dress in monochromatic colors so more color would be nice. I tend to wear skirts and blouses to work, but I love a comfortable dress. Ms. Acton, I think you know my style better than I do."

"Thank you for the high praise. I'll do my best. Which of the shoes do you like?"

In the end, Christian bought five pairs of shoes. He would have bought more, but Ana put her foot down. Ana got three matching handbags. It was less than an hour, and the penthouse was back to the two of them. Christian told her he would work for only an hour and join her in the bedroom. Anastasia was stimulated by trying on all the shoes. She was restless and wandered the halls of the great space. Ana realized that moving a few things in would probably make her feel more comfortable and make this place feel like her home.

Ana wandered from room to room wondering where her stuff would fit in. The penthouse was elegantly decorated with expensive pieces. She was sure the library held books that he bought as investments instead of reading material. Finally she left the library and went to their bedroom. She decided to give herself a facial, thinking it might make the time pass quicker. She got naked leaving her blue Jimmy Choo skyscrapers on. Putting in her earbuds, she cranked up the music as she smeared green goo on her face. She had to wait fifteen minutes before rinsing it off. Christian had forgotten papers that were on his dresser and walked into the bedroom to see his Anastasia naked and dancing. He gaped at her being so free. He felt content that this was a sign she was at ease in the penthouse.

He forgot about work and peeled his clothes off in record time. She still had not noticed that he was naked in the room with her. The more he watched, the stronger his hard-on became. He moved like a cougar, stalking his prey, and staying out of view of the mirrors; which was hard to do.

Finally, she turned around and saw him there, hungry and yearning. He looked at her green face and burst out laughing. She took out an earbud and put it in his ear. She moved her hips to Blue Money by Van Morrison. He grabbed her hips and they grooved together. He moved his hands to her ass as he massaged her flesh. He started to lick her breasts since they were so much higher than usual because of her impossibly high heels.

The song went on repeat and he inserted a finger in her vagina. She was hot, and she wanted him, but he decided to let her do it to herself. She got the message and started to grind hard against his finger, and then he slowly inserted another. She was moving up and down and around and around on his digits. Finally, she backed away, turned her back, and bent over the vanity. The iPod landed softly on a towel. He inserted himself hard into her. Ana smiled in the mirror at Christian who gave her a wink back. He backed out and slammed into her again and again. He could feel her building as her muscles tightened around his penis. He shoved his way in over and over and, just when he was ready to collapse, she came, giving him permission to do the same.

He slithered to the floor, and she was in his lap like she had been so many times before.

"I guess that is one way to get a facial, although I would have never considered it a possibility until I met you. I need to wash this gunk off my face before my skin shrivels up. But you, my love, are never shriveled up."

She stood up, bent over the sink, and washed her face. Christian could not resist the view; spread her legs and starting to lick her beautiful secretions. With the last of the green goo off, she sank to floor, bringing her legs up and wrapping them around his body.

"Christian, why?"

"Because you love it and I want more!"

He licked and sucked as he grew bigger, then he slammed into her, scooting her across the floor with his thrusts. She was building and building to his very strong beat.

"I want you, Ana, please, please give it to me."

She shoved down on him, and he released on his last few pumps, crashing onto her breasts. He was panting, and his knees were killing him from the hard surface. She stroked his hair and wondered if he liked doing it on the bathroom floor.

"I wasn't going to take a shower until morning; however, now that we have cleaned the bathroom floor with our bodies, we better clean ourselves."

When he pulled her up into his arms, he kissed her softly and gently. He turned on the shower and said, "Ana, you better take off your blue suede shoes."

As she woke in the morning, too hot with Christian nuzzling her right breast in his sleep, she felt at peace. Sleeping with Christian was a good thing. Christian woke to find her giant nipple staring at him. He gave it a gentle kiss through her silk gown and looked at Ana.

"Always so eager, Miss Steel."

"I had nothing to do with that! You were the one - who did that in your sleep."

"At least, I can get something right in my sleep."

"Have you always had trouble sleeping?" She looked down at him with compassion.

"Yes, I think so but, since you have invaded my bed I do sleep more and, can I say better," as he continued to suck her nipple that he pulled free from the gown.

"I hate to break up this little lovefest with my body, but its Friday, and we need to go to work."

"You really know how to put a damper on things, my dear."

As Ana worked, she could still feel his warm breath blowing across her nipple. It was disconcerting and hot at the same time. While Christian was in a boring meeting, he kept stroking his pen like he did on her nipple this morning. His mind just drifted away. Sometimes Ana took over all his thoughts, making it difficult for him to think or to keep track in meetings.

Ana was concentrating at her desk when her assistant Hannah, showed in a deliveryman. He was carrying parcels from Neiman Marcus. Caroline Acton sent a pale pink halter cocktail dress, beautiful 6" heeled Jimmy Choo shoes, and silk undergarments. The dress fit like a glove, and the matching shoes were very comfortable. The next delivery was from Cartier, a pale pink diamond solitaire necklace and earrings.

**From: **Anastasia Steel

**Subject: **It's a pink day

**Date: **June 24 2011 03:30

**To:** Christian Grey

Thank you for all the finery. Never thought pink was my color; you'll make a judgment on that tonight. Thank you for the hard right nipple all day.

Yours

Anastasia Steel

Action Editor, SIP

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **In the Pink too

**Date: **June 24 2011 03:33

**To:** Anastasia Steel

I can't wait to see you. Maybe the dress will be skin tone and you will be standing in front of me naked like last night. Only a few hours now!

Would you stop interrupting my thoughts at work?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

They were seated by the window looking at Seattle at their feet. Ana had never been to the Space Needle and now, looking down, she felt a little light headed. The restaurant was sparkling in style and appearance.

"I think you look beautiful. You're just as soft as a cloud. The dress with the halter top bodice and full skirt, maybe a little short for my taste, but you're a great view.

"You're supposed to be looking at the view of Seattle not at me and, for heaven sakes you know what is under the dress."

"Yes, that is the point; I do know what is under the dress, and I want more."

Anastasia's face was now pinker than the dress when Kate and Elliot came to the table. Elliot leaned over, giving her a kiss on bright pink cheek. And Christian just brushed Kate's cheek.

"I see my brother is up to no good and embarrassing the hell out of you, Ana."

"You look gorgeous, Ana," Kate said in a smoldering violet dress. "Stand up so I can see your dress." Ana shoved the chair back and did a little spin. I must admit you look better in a halter dress than I do. And look at you…all done in diamonds."

"The diamonds are not my doing; blame the gazillionaire next to me. But, of course, you look hot too. I think half the patrons in here turned to see the two blond beauties walk in."

"Thanks, Ana, of course I would have to agree with you about Elliot, but I just pulled this old sack over my head."

Ana and Kate giggled like little girls, which they both were not too long ago. Christian signaled the waiter to bring the Cristal to the table.

After the Cristal was poured, Christian said, "Here is to our Best Man and Maid of Honor."

The glasses clinked, and the bubbly was consumed when Kate said, "I thought you had forgotten all about me. If you had not asked by next week, I was going to demand to see you."

Elliot put his glass down and walked around the table to give his brother a hug. "Theoretically, I was to marry first, but you beat me again. You were the first to make a million dollars, and now you're the first to bring a wife into the family. Of course, you picked the best man and woman for the job. I know it is a dirty job, but at least with us, we'll give your wedding style and class."

Christian answered, "I know you think we have always been in some kind of competition, but Ana is off limits. Christian said with a snicker. "The millions – yes, and I'll always make more money than my older brother. But someday I hope to return the favor when you need a Best Man, of course, I'm the better man." He winked at Elliot.

Elliot sat next to Kate and kissed her on the cheek.

Anastasia said, "I want to propose a toast to Christian. (She lifted her glass.) What can I say to the man who has made a woman out of me? Thank you. I'm yours any way you'll have me."

Christian's lips were salivating as their glasses clinked and they took a sip. He felt her thigh under the table. She did not stop him like at his parents' house or at his club, and as his hand slid up her thigh, he found she had no panties on and, for the first time, Ana saw Christian blush.

He leaned over and said, "You're a very bad girl who I need to spank."

She whispered back, "It's a good thing I found those silver balls."

Ana was getting high marks for shocking Christian. Under the table was the real action as dinner went on. Ana invited Kate to join her and Grace for dinner at the penthouse the following Monday while the boys were at the Mariners game.

The views from the Space Needle were exceptional, the company was fun and dinner was great. It was grand to be with Kate and their men. It was not until the end of the evening when Ana ask if Kate was going to be at the Pike Street apartment tomorrow that tensions built.

"Kate, I haven't lived at the apartment for a while and in five weeks I won't be there anymore. I need to settle accounts with you and collect my things."

"You owe me nothing. What time do you want to come?" Kate said in resignation.

"Please don't be mad. You're so dear to me. We have spent almost the last four years together and now we are both moving on in our adult lives. For the life of me, I don't know why Christian wants me to bring my old university stuff to his penthouse because it's so pristine and beautiful."

"Ana, I want you in my penthouse, my bed, and in my life. I want your things around you so you feel more comfortable. Kate, we are bringing lunch and will I see my brother there, or are you not sleeping with him?"

Elliot said, "I'll do my duty and see you both tomorrow at eleven. Of course, my little bro, might need help lifting boxes, because I'm sure the only kind of exercise he gets is with his dick."

More blushing went around the table. When they took the elevator down, Taylor and Sawyer waiting.

Christian said, "What do you want to do with the rest of your evening? It's still early."

"I need to pee and take these balls out." She whispered in his ear. "This is the longest I have held them. After fucking you, I want to find a beach and go for a walk out in the fresh air. Could the two of us do something different, other than stay held up in the clouds?"

He walked over to Taylor and talked with him. They went back to Escala where she was sure that she would be dragged into the Red Room of Pain, but he led her to their bedroom. She came out of the bathroom, and he was sitting on the bed with no pants, shoes, or socks. She walked by and he stood up and unhooking her dress. As it fell to the floor, the only thing she had on was thigh-high stockings and shoes. In one swoop, she ended up on his naked lap.

"How many infractions do I count tonight? One, no panties then he hit her butt hard and she did not yelp, but turned and smiled at him. Number two, for allowing me to touch you under the table, another swift slap, still no reaction. He wondered what was going on. Then, without warning, he slid a finger in her vagina finding her sweet spot and slapped her again. Instead of giving him the reaction he wanted, she went into a mind-blowing orgasm. He was so shocked that he could not tease her more. He waited until she was still to turn her over.

"Was that orgasm good," Christian said sarcastically.

"No, it wasn't, what did I do wrong?" Ana answered disappointedly.

"Baby, it is all about anticipation, and you had the silver balls in way too long. You probably would have exploded on the way home if I inserted my finger in you. Maybe this will teach you what you want is control, self-discipline, and anticipation. You gave yourself the orgasm. I was going to fuck you, but not now. If you had signed the contract, I would be beating the shit out of you. But you got what you wanted. What you did at dinner was masturbate."

"Christian, I don't get it. I thought you worshiped my orgasms; at one time, you even counted them. I thought I was giving you pleasure by taking control."

He dumped her on the bed and started to get changed to go to the beach. "Well your plan backfired. I didn't get pleasure from your pleasure because it was too soon. You wanted me to spank you and then fuck your brains out. But the minute I touched you, it was all for your pleasure. Did you kiss me or play with me or even talk dirty? No, you wanted me to spring into action. Our relationship is changing, and sometimes I just want you without the devices. Is that wrong?"

She sat on the bed and then took her shoes and stockings off. "Oh, Christian, you're right. It's about anticipation and longing. I was wrong and didn't know. Can I kiss you?"

"Look, Ana, you have changed me, and spanking for pleasure is almost a new thing. I'm trying to control my harsh desires and learn to love you. It was fun thinking of kinky things at the restaurant but, when I took you across my knee and you did not act surprised or even shocked, I knew there was no longing or desire. That is why I just let you come. I want you to want me, not just the acts I can perform on your body. I'll wait for you out in the foyer; just take a sweater as it will be cool by the water. And for God sakes, pee again," he said in disgust.

Ana hurried, putting on jeans, tee shirt, and her Converse, then went back to the toilet. She grabbed a sweater that Christian had laid out for her.

They were silent for an hour in the car as Taylor and Sawyer drove to the beach. Ana wondered how the evening went so wrong.

When they finally arrived at the beach, the night air was chilly. Christian began to walk before Ana was out of the car. She walked about five feet and waited for him to turn around. When he did, she walked up and took his sweet beautiful face in her hands.

"I know that I'm inexperienced when it comes to sex. I only know what I have learned from you. Tonight I wanted you to believe that I could plan something, and we could be happy together. I am sorry." She kissed him and, finally, she parted his lips and searched his mouth with her tongue. When she broke it off she said, "Being in love is one giant learning curve."

This time he was the one who kissed her. "Now do you see about longing and desire? If I could, I would fuck you right now. Let's walk and just enjoy the evening."

They walked about an hour and climbed back into the SUV for the ride home, Ana said, "Can we stop and get some ice cream? And why pink diamonds?"

"Taylor, please find an ice cream parlor that is still open for Miss Steel."

He nodded and they started to drive.

"The first time I spanked you, your butt looked like it had been dipped in pink diamonds."

The next day, she did not get up until ten. She had gotten her spanking and sex, which lasted into the early morning. Christian wore them both out and did not get up until nine…setting him behind at work.

By eleven, they had arrived at Kate's. Elliot was still in bed as Kate came into Ana's bedroom to see what was going on. She said, "You're really moving out?"

"Look, sleeping beauty with the just fucked hair. I haven't lived here in a month. I've written a check for a $1000 and I think that should be fair. I really want you to have the money. Use it to spoil yourself or go away for the weekend with your man. Do you want the white wicker bedroom set? I can leave it here or Taylor will take it away. Do you know he got some crazy idiot to pay $24,000 for my VW?"

"I heard from the rumor mill that was the amount you paid for a weekend at his house in Aspen."

Ana laughed, "I think the rumor mill was right for once."

"I'm not proud, Ana; I'll take your money and your furniture so when I have guests, at least, they will have a bed. Do you need boxes?"

"No, Mrs. Jones is organized and had plastic tubs, tape, and bubble-wrap waiting for us this morning, and lunch for six. I'm sure Ethan and Mia will be wandering in at any moment. Can we get some music going?"

Christian had been patiently waiting when he said, "Okay, Ana, you've had your gabfest, with Kate, so what do you want me to do? Are you leaving the bedding on the bed?"

"Yes, but I'm taking the quilt my mother made when I was sixteen, and I was hoping to find someplace to display it."

Christian folded the quilt and placed it in a plastic bag, thinking it would look nice folded over the chair in their bedroom.

The next hour, Ana held up clothes to Christian as he repacked her books out of cardboard into plastic tubs. When it came to clothes, most of them went to the Salvation Army. She did save some casual clothes in case they went hiking or camping.

It was nearly one o'clock when Elliot showed up at Ana's bedroom door wearing nothing but shorts. Ana could see why Kate was gaga over him, with his tall body-builder physique and the blond mop on top of his head. The brothers had a lot of attributes in common. Ana tried not to blush, but Christian said, "Don't tell me you are getting wet over his body."

She blushed. "Why would I want to do that when I have the better body right here?"

Christian slapped her on the butt, forgetting about last night and she winced. Elliot saw Ana's expression, but did not want to butt-in like usual. For one split second, he thought Christian might have hit her but, when he saw her smile, his heart was eased.

They were eating lunch when Mia and Ethan showed up. They had been bike riding, they were famished. The lunch and champagne were enjoyed by all.


End file.
